


限定协助

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 依然是公司狗V私设一大堆，不怎么abo的abo，总之2077年了都不能解决发情问题属实不合理（开车差的不是V，是我，街上偷来的车基本上活不过5分钟，夜之城知名马路杀手，屡次被NCPD通缉，撞飞路上汽车栏杆路灯路人无数（我好想念萝卜）
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 19





	限定协助

银手拿起那瓶药，扫过上面的说明，把它扔给V：“你知道吗？五十多年了，抑制剂这种东西还是老样子。”

2077年，Omega还是会和几十年前一样发情，各种药物没有任何进展（除了口味上有所增加）。烧到脑子发糊流一地水的日子总是难以避免。当然你可以靠抑制剂把发情期压过去，不过医生绝对不会建议你这么做的。他们会警告你过量使用抑制剂引起的内分泌失调会有多么严重的后果，然后给你推荐一大堆玩具告诉你一个单身Omega应该怎么正确度过发情期，运气差点还会被抓住播放教育片。老维就不是这种医生，他总是能帮V搞到合适的抑制剂让他免于发情期的困扰，虽然偶尔他也会问V要不要考虑找个Alpha，但V都会回绝，他也不会再追问下去。

也许唯一的进步是现在有提前检测第二性别的技术，Omega们没必要再经历第一次毫无准备的灾难般的发情期了。V自从成年后就一直没经历过发情期，职业使然，荒阪公司竞争激烈，哪有那么多时间来请假，而且抑制剂确实方便，几小颗药丸就能把他从发情期的深渊中拯救出来。

V伸手接住那一小瓶药，把药瓶放在桌上：“你得感谢老维，是他帮忙改良了我的抑制剂。”

在夜之城这么强调个人欲望的地方，像V一样还坚持禁欲主义的人非常罕见。和强尼这种浑身散发着魅力的Alpha或是普通Omega不同，他闻起来基本上没有味道，第一次认识他的人甚至会把他误认为Beta。总之，V觉得这样头脑清醒过日子很不错，没必要找一个Alpha来折腾自己。

直到老天爷给他空降了一个强尼银手。

银手是个彻头彻尾的Alpha，你能在他身上找到所有符合人们常识的Alpha特征。而且大概是Relic芯片的缘故，银手出现时V甚至可以闻到他信息素的味道，烟草和烈酒的味道。浓烈的气味很容易让他分心，尤其银手总喜欢时不时冒出来说几句混账话，他不止一次把任务对象扔在一边去和银手聊天，还好他还没被人认为是对着空气说话的赛博疯子。

他愤愤不平地把武器收拾好塞进包里，这次的任务地点有点远，而且要求又复杂，他估计一时半会没法回家。

V拉开车门，把包往后座一甩，坐进去，启动他的爱车，一脚油门踩下去，扬长而去。

“如果你一直这样在街上横冲直撞的话，我觉得我们可能会在解决芯片问题前先死于车祸。”银手不知何时出现在了副驾驶上，他拉下车窗，把烟喷出窗外。

V的车技确实很差，他总把这归因于车子质量不佳。他一个急转弯直接把整个车身甩过去：“首先，我有驾照。其次，我漂移还是有一手的。”

银手不以为然：“需要我提醒你上次你撞坏多少路灯栏杆，最后把车也撞烂了吗？也许我该庆幸你对自己的车还有一丝怜悯之心。”

年轻佣兵没有理他，难以掌控的车本身已经足够让他头疼，更别说银手无意识地散发出的那股信息素让他更加焦躁。V拉下车窗，他需要一点新鲜空气——

他觉得越来越热，窗外呼呼往里灌风毫无帮助。终于他意识到问题所在，自己可能是发情了，而且身边正巧坐着一个对自己味道毫无自觉的Alpha。V骂了一声，把方向盘一转，拐进一片没人的荒地停在那。他开始翻箱倒柜地找omega抑制剂，然而哪都没有。情况越来越糟，他完全没有预料到自己会在这种时候进入发情期。在脑子里被塞了个银手前，V的发情期相当规律，然而现在却开始紊乱，他去问过维克多，得到的解释是可能是生物芯片影响了内分泌。细密的汗珠在皮肤上涌现，两腿之间的穴道也慢慢渗出水来。他应该赶回家拿抑制剂，然而现在他在荒郊野外，目前这个状态开车他可能真会像银手说的那样死于车祸。唯一值得庆幸的是这附近没有人，没有人会看到他这副丢人样子。

也许他得躺一会，或者想个办法先疏解一下情欲。V挣扎着下车，躺到车后座上，这个角度他能很好地看到自己裤子上被打湿的水渍。他想脱下裤子，可身体已经不听使唤，整个人软乎乎的，使不上劲。

“需要帮忙吗？”

V晕乎乎地睁开眼，看到银手坐在自己旁边。发情期的Omega和Alpha独处，真不是个好选择。“帮我打给德拉曼，让他把我拉回公寓。”V颤颤巍巍地从口袋里掏出手机。

眼前的人一把攥住他拿手机那只手：“你是打算在出租车里发情流一车水还是觉得自己能爬进公寓而不是先倒在楼下被街上的Alpha轮？”

虽然V还想嘴硬两句，他实在没力气，手腕被攥地生疼，手机也拿不稳掉在车座上，只能点了点头：“仅限这次。”

平心而论其实V不讨厌银手，两个人一起相处那么久，他也差不多摸清了对方的脾气，那些无聊且大同小异的委托也因为银手的存在而变得有趣起来。下半身突如其来的凉意把他拉回现实。

银手粗暴地把V的裤子扯下来，连同内裤一起，都卷到膝盖那里，上半身衣服也被拉上去，露出整个胸膛和腹部。他打量着身下被自己扒开衣服的年轻佣兵，因为发情期到来胸部显得格外饱胀柔软，小腹上是因为长期佣兵生活锻炼出的肌肉，至于下半身，那根可爱的东西已经完全勃起，顶端不停地分泌出前液，粉嫩而从未被使用过的小穴一张一合，似是一种邀请。

V感觉自己的理智所剩无几，发情期如同飓风席卷一切，脑子过热都要停工了，那些义体在这种时刻一点都没用。他捂住脸，身体的热度让他有些喘不过气。“操我。”用尽最后一点理智，他说出了自己的唯一要求。

“你说的。”

他从未感受过这种吻，热烈深入，像是要把他的一切吞噬殆尽，浓烈的Alpha信息素像海啸般汹涌而至，他就要溺毙其中。他情不自禁地抓住银手，似乎他就是海上唯一的浮标。

强尼经验丰富，吻技高超，他努力地想要品尝出V是什么味道，但纵然老道如他，努力也还是徒劳。“没味道像个Beta一样，又偏偏是个Omega，”银手松开嘴，舌尖略勾出几道银丝，“如果不是你在发情，我真可能以为你是个Beta。”V和那些甜得发腻的Omega们不同，不论如何品尝他都像是一杯白开水。过度的甜食总有一天会使人生厌，而白水永远是解渴的必备。这种纯粹在这个灯红酒绿的时代反而更显珍贵。“捡到宝了啊。”银手自言自语道。那只银色的假手撑开V的小穴，另一只手轻轻揉捏着他的胸部，后穴里已经湿透了，淫水随着扩张慢慢地淌到座椅上，留下一片深色的印记。

然而此时这种温存却只让V觉得折磨。后穴里手指的存在让他更觉内部的空虚，胸部因为发情期而变得软乎乎，被银手反复玩弄，前面那根阴茎更是被遗忘，硬得发疼又得不到爱抚。他揽住强尼，向他索吻，松开嘴时他伸手勾断那根银丝，被浓烈的烟草味信息素呛到开始咳嗽。

“街上的性偶都没你骚。”银手说的是实话，他以前那些多到数不过来的床伴里没有一个比得上V。强尼不知何时拿出来一支烟，他另一手捏着V的腰，慢慢挺进这具已经熟透的、亟待采撷的肉体。

他们就这么在荒野里做爱，远离城市里那些霓虹灯，远离文明，车载音响放着他们已经听到烂的音乐，在汽车后座上做爱。被插入时V还是没忍住发出了呻吟，这是他的第一次，尽管发情期已经自动让身体做好被进入的准备，他还是觉得有些不太适应。银手那根东西插在体内，不疼，却有些酸胀。他下意识地摸了摸下腹那里，被顶到稍稍有些凸起，他感觉脸都要烧起来了。他还记得那个芯片里的内容，似乎是叫性和义体，他在厕所里捡到这个芯片时就明白里面不是什么正经内容，当时他还暗自好笑怎么可能做个爱就义体过热，现在看来所言非虚。

过度的快感让义体都开始不稳定，V只觉得眼前的画面变得闪烁抖动——当然并非是Relic故障。强尼银手叼着烟游刃有余地干自己足以给他带来相当大的精神上的快感，而下身被真真切切填饱的感觉前所未有。

其实强尼也没有那么V想得那么游刃有余，紧致炽热的内里包裹着他，他知道两个人都快到点了。他整根拔出来再顶进去直到最深处，抵着已经退化的子宫口射精成结。

“你知道那里其实什么也没有吧？”银手吐出一个小小的烟圈，看着V努力试图抢救自己的爱车。命途多舛的赫拉，之前被那台暴躁德拉曼撞坏之后好不容易修好，不仅得忍受佣兵一塌糊涂的车技和暴力驾驶，事到如今还变成了车内性爱的受害者。V还没有穿上裤子，大腿根那里的淫水慢慢干结，他知道强尼在说什么，可是大脑就是这么好骗。

“操你的，强尼。不会再有下一次了。”

“记住，是我操你。”银手笑笑，把V一个人扔在了这荒地里，连同这辆满是性爱痕迹的汽车。

END


End file.
